


Adjustment

by orphan_account



Category: La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Bodies in the basement, F/F, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Belle tries to adjust to her new home but eventually her curiosity gets the best of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).



Belle discovered a few days into her stay that she hadn't been the first. There were whispers among the servants she could never quite see about Belle being just the latest young lady to be captured by their mistress.

When Belle would inquire for more information the hushed whispers turned to silence. The thought of other women going through the same thing frustrated and scared Belle.

At least, the Beast seemed to let them return home once it became clear they couldn't return her affection.

Every night Belle dined with the Beast. She wore a lovely outfit and ate some very delicious food. In the beginning, Belle said little but the more time that passed the more lonely she became. She craves the conversation.

Belle grew up with many siblings so someone was always there. Keeping virtually to herself was foreign to Belle. Naturally she would eventually seek out conversation with the closest one possible.

One thing Belle learned early on was that the Beast hated questions. Still, Belle couldn't help herself.

“May I ask a question?”

“Depends on the question.”

This didn't deter Belle. If anything, it gave her courage to continue on with the questioning. “Were there others… before me I mean?”

Her face curled into a snarl. “It's none of your concern much less your business.”

“But I heard the servants--”

“Enough!”

The Beast’s voice echoed throughout the dining room. Belle winced from the sheer volume alone.

“Do not speak of this again, understand?”

She nodded and tried to go back to her meal but Belle’s nerves were shot. Despite her appetite having disappeared, Belle forced the rest in the food down. The last thing she wanted to do was anger the Beast anymore than she already had.

Belle tried to forget about the possible other girls but she couldn't. It picked at Belle’s mind, refusing to be ignored. The Beast noticed though didn't say anything about it.

The servants kept their gossip up, however. It seemed fear couldn't even get them to quiet down. Gossip apparently proceeded fear.

“These other girls… did they finally get to go home and see their families again?”

Normally when Belle addressed them the servants instantly went silent. This time they laughed. It made Belle flinch in a mixture of surprise and fear.

“Go look in the basement child and you'll find out the truth for yourself!”

Belle feared the Beast more than finding satisfaction for her curiosity but the longer it ate at her, the harder it became for Belle to ignore it.

During the morning hours while the Beast slept, Belle went to work. She searched and searched until finally coming across the room. Her hand just brushed the doorknob when an invisible force yanked her back.

“Are you crazy? Don't listen to what that other idiot said! He is a known sadist for pointing you towards this door, and masochist who doesn't care about the trouble that will befall him or us. We do care if Mistress discovers you were egged on and came down here to search.”

“But the girls--”

“--are dead and you will be too.”

Belle choked back a sob. Deep down she had always known the girls were dead and they never were able to return home.

“I'll tell you what I told the ones before you; if you want to live accept your fate. Love our Mistress. You will never want for anything. It is the only way you have a chance of breaking the curse and living to tell the tale.”

Belle made her way back, feeling dejected. How could she ever love such a Beast? It didn't seem possible with the threat of death hanging over her head.

When Belle returned to the false safety of her room, she made a silent promise to never inquire about the other girls ever again.

During dinner that night nothing was mentioned about Belle’s failed journey to the basement. The same went for the next few dinners as well. Belle began to think she hadn't been discovered until the Beast shattered her illusions, of course.

“Curiosity got the best of you, dear?”

It was phrased as a question but Belle knew it to be a statement more than anything.

“It did,” Belle admitted, voice barely above a whisper.

“What did I explicitly tell you, Belle?”

“The basement was off limits and… and not to ask questions.”

“Yet you did.”

“I did.”

There were no more words from the Beast. Belle barely blinked before she was on her side of the table, only inches from Belle’s face.

“You've deliberately disobeyed me Belle.”

“I know and I am sorry,” Belle said, her body trembling ever so slightly. “My siblings always said I was to precocious for my own good.”

“Perhaps I will forgive you. You didn't go in and did return back to your room but another invasion of my privacy will not be ignored. There is still plenty of room left down there for you.”

Belle felt her stomach twist but she didn't rise to the bait. “It won't happen again.”

“Good. Perhaps you should take your meals in your room for the meantime. I can't let you just get away with such behavior.”

“I… I understand.”

Belle didn't argue and resigned herself to her fate for the next few days. She ate alone in her room, unable to take the quiet at certain points. The thought of those girls almost didn't matter. Belle just feared being left alone.

She resorted to trying to make conversations with the servants nothing came of her attempts.

When Belle was finally allowed to join the Beast for dinner, she couldn't stop talking. Belle talked about everything and nothing.

The only time Belle stopped was to take a bite of food. Throughout it all, the Beast didn't say much but Belle noticed she watched her intently, listening to Belle’s every word.

For a second, Belle choked on her words. She was filled with overwhelming sadness of never seeing her family again. If Belle accepted Beast and tried to love her, there would be a little chance of ever reuniting with her family-- no matter how unlikely it seemed.

An attempt to escape would be met with death or more lonely nights. It seemed almost ridiculous that Belle dreaded the lonely nights the most, but she did.

“Belle, you were saying?”

She blinked. “Ah, yes let me finish my story. You see…”

Being alone was simply something Belle could not handle. It’d be better to love her beast.


End file.
